


Smile for the Camera

by AwesomeHeart



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Actor Akefia, Actor Atemu, Actor Joey, Actor Kaiba, Actress Yuugi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big brother Bakura, Big brother Yami, Blindshipping, Camera Operator Ryou, F/M, Female Mutou Yuugi, Female Ryou, Gemshipping, M/M, Puppyshiping, Thief King Bakura named Akefia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeHeart/pseuds/AwesomeHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: 'Fantasy lives' The hit TV show that has quite the following and is going onto it's fifth season. Atemu and Akefia are thrilled to get a part on the TV show! But would they get more than they bargained for in the form of Yuugi Muto a famous actress on the show and Ryou Bakura a camera operator that liked to have 'fun' between takes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 'Fantasy lives' Fifth season, First episode hour special: Will the Shadow Court finally calm down after the Priest Seth and Guard Jono find the Pharaoh's tomb or does more trouble brew up when they find more than they bargain for hidden within?

The day was just beginning as two starting actors arrived at the building that was going to be where they lived for the upcoming years. That is if their reception on 'Fantasy Lives' was taken well. The shorter of the actors let out a low whistle as he exited the car and moved his sunglasses to the top of his spiky hair. "Man, how many floors is there?"

The taller actor smirked as he paid the taxi man before joining his vertically challenged friend. He held his hand up above his eyes as he looked up at the building. "I would say about seventy-nine, with a pent house up top, or a roof garden."

"Which floor are we?"

"Seventy-seven."

"Damn," The shorter groaned at that, "Here's a hoping that the elevators don't ever fail on us."

"You probably jynxed us now" The taller laughed as he walked forward to the entrance where a blonde man was waiting for them. There was a light of recognition in his eyes as he got closer and felt a slight dent in his confidence as he waved in greeting. "You're Joey Wheeler right? You play Leon Cale on the show"

"The one and only" Joey gave the other an award winning smile that he was known for as he clapped his hands with the actor and gave him a handshake. "You and your friend must be the newbie's I'll be showing around aye?"

"Akefia David and that one over there," He jutted his thumb towards the shorter that was still staring up at the building and causing trouble for those walking by. "Is Atemu Oba"

Joey rubbed the back of his neck as he looked past Akefia and was amused by the sight. He put his free hand to his mouth to call out "Oi! Oba! Get your head out of the clouds, you can sight see later!"

Atemu's head snapped to attention as he went red with in embarrassment and rushed over to the two actors. He muttered out a swear before smiling nervously "Sorry about that. Still new to the city"

"Pretty obvious mate, but don't worry about it! I was the same when I started out four years ago" Joey sighed with content as he remembered what it was like. "Going on with the fifth year and season and it only feels like yesterday I was beating up my co-actor"

The two darker skinned actors blinked in confusion but it was Atemu that asked, "You beat up Seto Kaiba?"

"Owh yea! Gave him a bloody nose," He grinned as he leant closer to the other two and motioned for them to do the same which they did. He whispered "If you happen to see him really close when faced with him. You can see that his nose slightly tilts to the left but! don't tell any one, he is pretty self conscious about it"

"We won't" Akefia snorted out as Atemu nodded his head in agreement. The three straightened at that and Joey made a motion with his hands in the direction of the entrance.

"Alright fellas follow me! Unfortunately for you guys the elevators aren't working so I hope you're up for some stair climbing!"

Atemu quickly held his hand up to Akefia's mouth as it looked like he was going to say 'Told you'. He huffed "I know, I know, I'll keep future jinxes to myself"

He received a smirk in response as well as a lick to his hand.

"Gross!"

1, 6, 34, 52, 77.

The newbie actors where panting heavily when they made their way up the last three steps. On the last step Atemu crumpled into a sitting position and sprawled out to catch his breath. Akefia had resigned to leaning against the hand rail the last fourteen sets so just leant against it when he reached the top.

Joey snickered behind his hand when the two friends sent him a glare. The blonde had no indication to say that he had walked up seventy-seven flights of stairs. Whilst the other two were still panting heavily and their bangs were sticking to their faces as were there clothes to their bodies. Joey preceded to smile at them as he went to a cabinet that was on the wall by the door to the floor. From there he pulled out a couple of towels and bottles of sports drinks and passed them over to the worn out ones. "There's one of these cabinets one every level after the tenth one and get checked on a regular basis. When the elevator is working that is."

"Well it would be hard to lug up a cart with supplies up these stairs" Atemu hmmed out before sitting up properly to take a drink. "You alright Akefia?"

"I'm good" He managed to crock out before going back to regulating his breathing.

"Well it only a couple more steps and you'll be in your apartment" Joey moved towards the door and removed his card pass from his jean pocket to open the door. The red light turned green so he pushed on the bar to open the door. "When you guys are ready"

He waited patiently while the other two got their act together and made their way into the hall. The walls were cream, accented by wooden borders and linoleum flooring. Atemu glanced around and noticed that there was only four doors on this floor. "Are all floors only room four?"

"Sixty upward are rooms of four whilst fifty-nine and to forty are six, and thirty nine to first are eight" Joey ticked off his fingers as he went and went back to smiling. "Higher up you are the more important you are to the show. So who ever you guys are playing are starting out to be as important as Kaiba, Yuugi and me"

"Yuugi Muto is on this floor?" Atemu chocked on his excitement as they were lead down the hall away from the stairs and elevators. "As in Yuugi Muto, two time winning best support actress, nominated for third time this year. Thee Yuugi Muto who plays Aiko Ametsuchi? We are on her floor?"

Akefia rolled his eyes at his friends ramblings having known that the guy had a crush on her for years. Joey raised his eyebrow but was clearly amused by the shorter's antics as he chuckled "She and the lead camera operator, Ryou Bakura, are across the hall from you guys. They have the purple wall strip by their door. Kaiba has cerulean, don't ever call it blue, he gets grumpy if you call it anything but cerulean. I have green and you guys got orange."

A squeal was heard that startled the three men as the down the hall the elevator doors opened to reveal a girl decked out in rollerblading gear. Her smile split her face as she saw Joey, "Joey! Catch me!"

Joey glanced at the other two nervously to see if they connected the dots yet. He heaved a sigh of relief when it looked like he was in the clear and step away from the other two with his arms out to catch the girl. The girl grinned as she sped towards him and giggled when he caught her and spun her around himself before stopping her. "Yo Yug'! The day been kind to you today?"

"Yup! I only fell down once!" Yuugi squeezed Joey's arms before turning her attention to the other men in the hallway. She leant into Joey with some excitement in her voice as she whispered "New blood?"

Joey chuckled at his little friends excitement and leant down to whisper "They just came about three hours ago"

Yuugi frowned for a moment before looking over Joey's arms to take in the appearance of the other actors and her eyes widened when she saw the towels and bottles in their hands. She turned back to see Joey's mischievous face as she held her hand to her mouth in disbelief "Owh Joe you didn't did you?"

"You know the rules of newbies Yug' they must face the trails!" Joey grinned as he squeezed her into a hug and nuzzled the top of her head that it muffled his words "Wanna help out with the next one?"

He got a giggle in reply and a vigorous nod against his chest. The two friends parted to face the newcomers with beaming smiles that had the other two glance each other nervously. Yuugi rolled on one of her blades whilst the other she used to balance herself. She held out her hand as she spoke, "I'm Muto Yuugi, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Akefia glanced at his friend to see him frozen that he took her hand to shake firmly. "I'm Akefia David and my doofus of a friend here is Atemu Oba."

He stepped back and whacked Atemu on the back of the head. Atemu yelped and held the back of his head as he glared at his supposed friend. "What was that for?"

"For being a idiot obviously" Akefia smirked as he crossed his arms over. "You're not making the best first impression on your long time crush here Atemu"

"Long time... crush..." Atemu thought the words through an look dumbfounded as Yuugi looked at him with feint amusement. the situation seem to catch up with him as his whole body stiffened and he went into panic rambling. "Hello Yuugi Muto, erm Muto Yuugi, Yuugi Miss, gah I mean Miss Muto! I'm Ateba Omu eh I mean Otemu Aba..."

Yuugi glanced at Akefia who seemed to see his friends in a strange light. "Is he normally like this?"

He regarded her carefully with a scared eyebrow raised as he answered "Only with extreme nervousness. If you give him, his name I think you'll be golden"

She shrugged her shoulders as she turned her attention back to Atemu who was still mumbling away to himself. She smiled coyly as she touched his arm bringing his attention to her. "You can call me Yuugi, would it be okay to call you Atemu?"

"Atemu... yeah that be fine" He smiled that it showed of his dimples which something Yuugi would admit to no one that she was a sucker for. "Hello Yuugi, it's nice to meet you"

Yuugi shivered at the mention of her name that she giggled and ducked a little into her shoulders. "Glad to know that our new neighbours are going to be nice"

"As much as I would love to continue the talks in the middle of the hallway." Joey clapped his hands together before placing them on Yuugi's back and rolling her door to he apartment doors. "Let's show them to their rooms kay?"

"I can't disagree with you if you're pushing me Joey" She stuck her tongue out at him before point forward as the other two actors made space for them to pass. "Onward!"

The other two followed behind but stopped when they neared their doors and the door to the left opened up. In the door was a man sorting his tie and pressing a kiss against the girls cheek. "Thanks again for everything Ryou"

"Not a problem, if you need any further help you got my number" Ryou leant against the door frame with a gentle smile on her face. "But at least try twice before giving me a call okay?"

"Sure thing, I'll see you at the photography meeting tomorrow" The guy waved goodbye and passed the quartet on his way to the elevators.

Yuugi and Joey shared a glance that made the other two curious. Especially when the expressions turned to frowns when their looks followed the man. The looks didn't seem to faze Ryou though as she tilted out of the door way to let her long white pony tail hang from her. "Hey guys! Did you have a good time blading Yuugi?"

The question seemed to take Yuugi from her previous thoughts and bladed over to give Ryou a hug. "Only fell once!"

"Awesome! So I don't need to get my bandages or plasters out this time?"

"Nope, everything a-okay, owh also we have new blood!" Yuugi smiled as she managed to turn and tuck herself into Ryou's curvy side and gestured to the newcomers. "Atemu Oba and the tall one is Akefia David"

Atemu tried to hide to hide his pout but Akefia saw it and clapped his friend on the back "Hey at least she didn't call you short"

"It was implied though" He looked up enough to send glares at the taller ones at his side. "You guys suck"

"Don't worry pal, we'll get the stuff from the top shelf for you if you're good" Joey snickered which in turn cause Akefia to snicker as well.

"And if you're bad, then that's where all the good stuff is going" Akefia grinned down at his friend, so much so that he emitted a 'ee' sound.

"Can tell these three are going to be a right riot on set." Ryou shook her head and looked over the new blood, already trying to figure out what kind of lighting would be needed and what kind of angle would be best to shoot them at. "Things are going to be interesting, specially with newbies on our level"

"Think it going to be fun! i'm so looking forward to the fifth season. Have you seen any of the script?" Yuugi was pretty much vibrating at Ryou's side in excitement.

Ryou hmmed thoughtfully as she tapped her chin. "I may have, I may not have, Maybe someone one is going in a entirely different direction that it a curve ball or maybe that it not just these two that'll be new to the set."

"Tell me Ryou! please please!" Yuugi pleaded that it caught the three men's attention.

"What's up Yug?"

"Ryou has seen the script for the fifth season!"

"What! no way! I've been trying to sneak a peek for ages! come on tell us! tell us!"

"I didn't say I knew! I was just guessing!" Ryou tried to back out of the discussion but she still had a smile on her face that meant that she actually knew something. "Besides I'm not the only one that would know. Atemu and Akefia would know something too!"

The two in question had been sneaking their way into their room when the conversation had been directed to what was happening in the fifth season. They were told that they weren't allowed and that everything would be revealed on the hour live special in a months time. Until then they were to keep their mouth zipped.

The newbies managed to close the door in time before Joey could catch his fingers in between the door and frame. He was just about to chase Ryou into her apartment when he got an armful of Yuugi and that apartment door to be closed on their faces.

"I have a key for the apartment Ryou!" Yugi huffed out loudly as she searched her person to get the keys as Joey steady her into a standing position.

"You don't have one for my room though!" Ryou shouted through the door as she scurried away to her room to not be caught.

"We'll wait her out won't we Yug?"

"Don't know about that Joey... she has a mini fridge, a chocolate filled drawer and a bathroom in her room. I think it'll be awhile before she'll come out"

"Damnit..." They both sighed at the prospect of not getting answers. So Joey bid Yuugi a farewell as he headed to his apartment and Yuugi went into her to take off her roller blades. Then planned a way to get her room mate out of hiding.

On the other side of the orange door Atemu and Akefia had sighed in relief before something in their mind clicked. "The elevators worked!"

Joey hid in his apartment for the rest of the day after hearing that shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetero Sexual happenings in this chapter very little of it though  
> -sexy time- -sexy end-

There was a weird brzzt going on by his ear that had Akefia groaning as he rolled over in his bed. He thumped his pillow a couple of times to get comfy again but the vibration pulsated even worse once he laid his head back down. With some effort he managed to get his phone out and growled with silted eyes when the light blinded him. Seeing that it was a call he accepted it, pressed it against his ear and managed to snap out a growl "Who disturbs my slumber?"

"Just your friendly neighbour giving you a wake up call" A way to chipper voice replied back. "It's Ryou, now get that butt out of bed and let me in"

He snorted "Why should I let you in?" 

"I have breakfast for you two" He could pretty much hear her smiling through the phone "Plus you two are going to be late if you don't, you both have fittings in an hour"

He groaned at that "Give me a moment"

Akefia didn't wait for her reply as he cancelled the call. He smothered himself with the pillow for having been awakened at such an ungodly hour. Huffing he managed to get some motivation to get out of bed to put on some sweat pants and to the front door. Rubbing his eyes and with a yawn he opened the door for Ryou. 

"Owh the girls in the clothes department are going to love working on you" Ryou smiled mischievously when she looked him over. She held the smile when she took in his facial features that were currently looking at her curiously. "The camera is going to love you too" 

"Are you always this happy in the morning?" He held the door open to let her pass which she did after nodding. "Guess it'll be something that I'm going to have to get used too"

"That would be a good idea handsome. However it won't always be like this, just for this week, so that the other crew don't know what yours and Atemu's parts are" She settled her bag down gentle on the grey couch. She opened it up, took out a burrito and held it out. "Which room is Atemu's?"

He took it cautiously as he wondered what she was going to do. "The one on the left"

"Thank you" She hmmed as she walked into the left room as Akefia dug into the breakfast burrito, surprised from the first bite of it actually being good. With an impressed expression he continued to chow down as he waited to see what Ryou had in store for his old friend. He didn't have to wait for long, mid chopped he heard a unmanly squeal, and Ryou giggling her pretty little head off as she rushed out the room. Seeing as it was impolite to talk with his mouth full he raised his eyebrow at her in question of what happened. She held a finger to her pink glossed lips "It's a secret"

He snorted in amusement as he continued to eat his breakfast burrito and made hand gestures to say that he was going to get dressed. She waved him on as he walked on by and she discreetly watched him go, taking in how his back muscles moved and the shape of his tush. She ran her teeth over her lip as her eyes narrowed appreciatively and muttered high ward "Good job" 

"Who done a good job?" Atemu stalked out of his room as he fixed his wrist guard on his right arm. Once done he placed his arms over his chest making his tight black t-shirt shift with the movement. Feeling a bit huffy over what Ryou had seen.

Ryou's lips tweaked into a innocent smile as she took him in as well and sent a second kudos up wards. She ignored the question as she picked up her bag and got the another burrito for Atemu. "You'll need this if you're going to survive the clothing department."

"They can't be that bad" He hesitated when her look didn't change. "Can they?"

"You tell me after the fittings" She replied smoothly as she handed the burrito over.

He took it just so that he hand something to occupy his hands so he didn't fidget with his fingers. He looked at it before looking back up her through his eyelashes. His tone a little huffy "Don't tell anyone about what you saw this morning"

This brought out a chuckle from her as she slide her bag up her arm so that the strap was on her shoulder. "It's safe with me... well until Yuugi asks"

He went bright red at the mention of Yuugi and was about to voice his objection when he got interrupted by Akefia joining them in the living room. The taller male was rolling up his salmon colour shirt sleeves when he looked between the seemingly innocent Ryou and an embarrassed Atemu that wasn't meeting his eyes. "Well am ready if you lot are" 

"Come along then, spit-spot before the other three get up and come looking for you" She nodded towards Akefia and took in the rest of his attire of black skinny jeans and red converse. She wagged her finger up and down as she took note of the tie. "Loosen the black tie, the top two buttons and you're good in my book" 

Akefia hmmed in thought as he loosened his tie, undone his buttons, when he followed his friend and neighbour. Both him and Atemu picked up their keys and key card from the bowl by the door and exited the apartment after Ryou. She let the men take the lead as she waited a moment to lean her ear on her apartment door. The boys looked at her weirdly but continued to walk to the elevators when she waved them on. Akefia took the time to look down on his friend an inquire "What made you squeal this morning?" 

"I'm not telling" Atemu glared up at him "And you're not telling either"

"Whatever you say" He chuckled at that as he pushed the button to get the elevator to their level. "So what do you think of the girls and Joey?" 

"Joey's cool, Ryou's a pervert and Yuugi is as cute as I thought she would be" He managed to rattle the list off without much thought and leant against the wall in between the two elevators. "What you think? You seem to be a taken by Ryou since you loosened your tie without a problem." 

"She's... different, I like different" He reached out and flicked Atemu's ear who retaliated by air biting his finger. "Luckily you're different too otherwise I think our friendship would have died by now" 

"I can't tell if that a good thing or not" Atemu shook his head and swiped at Akefia's finger when it was still in his personal space. The elevator binged and the doors opened to let them in. They slipped in easily and he was just about to call out to Ryou when the girl came rushing in and hit the button for the ground floor. She pointed out the closing doors with a satisfied grin despite the heavy breathing. The looked out the closing doors just in time too see Yuugi and Joey making a dash for the doors to miss out on the last second. 

"Now that was fun" Ryou giggled into her hand when she got her breathe back. She tilted her head in the boys direction as she found more mirth in their upcoming activities. "However your guys fun will begin when the fitting gets started"

Akefia and Atemu both raised their eyebrows at that but didn't think it would really be as bad as she was making it out to be.

\-----

It was as bad as she was making it out to be. As soon as Ryou had pushed them into the clothes department room, the doors were locked and they were man handled onto circular podiums. Stripped down to their boxers in a matter of seconds and measured up in minutes. 

Akefia was having a easier time of it as he was used to being in some state of undress in the few movies he starred in. He would sneak glances of Atemu from time to time to see his friend blushing and moving around nervously. He couldn't help but snicker at the glare that was suddenly sent his way. 

This went on for about two hours as the both of them were shown the artwork of their characters and how they felt would work with the character designs better. Once done they were told to return in three hours to try out a few outfits. Atemu rushed out of there at the first chance he got and Akefia followed at a more sedate pace thoroughly amused by his little friend. "Relax Tem. You're outta reach of the octagirls for a few hours."

"Easy for you to say, this is my first time after all" Atemu shivered as he still felt their hands on him and rubbed at his arms to get rid of the feeling. "Are they normally that hands on?"

"Only the first few times so that they can work effectively after that then you can consider it being harassment." Akefia placed his hands in his pockets as they walked the halls in some sort of dull adventure. The place was deserted for the most part but they knew that, besides the clothing personnel, there was the writers and camera people in the building. He looked up to see the place listings of where things were. "Wanna head to the cafeteria for food?"

Atemu went to answer only to be stopped when a feminine moan was heard by the both of them. His ears tainted a dark pink as he looked in the direction that moan was coming from and whispered the best he could "I'm going in the opposite direction of whoever is making that noise. See you later" 

He swiftly turned on his heel as walked quickly back to where they once were. He knew Akefia wouldn't be following as his weird friend had a tendency to be voyeuristic which just wasn't a thing for him. 

Akefia shook his head at his friends retreating back and went to investigate the sound. He was just glad that even though Atemu found him weird for it that he still accepted him. It had been a while since he had last watched people go at it. Possibly six months or so. It was always by chance that he would come across the acts and as always he would sneak away without being noticed. He liked to watch. Nothing more. 

The moaning filtered the air once again and he wondered how thin the walls were as he neared the room of the activity. The slide all the wall silent as a mouse and was surprised that the blinds hadn't been closed to hide the participates. As he neared the window he glanced in and was surprised to the snow white mane of hair of his neighbour. That he had to blink a couple of times to take in that it was Ryou and that she currently had her legs wrapped around a man's waist. 

-sexy time- 

From what he could see was that she was sitting on the desk and was thoroughly enjoying what the dark haired man was offering her. Her skirt was up around hips as the man's hands held her in place as if his life depended on it. Ryou's tongue darted out to wet her lips as she looked at the man with half lidded hazel eyes. "Owh Duke! I'm so... so close... hurry" 

The man, named Duke, seemed pleased by this he moved one of his hands from her hip to her clit to give it attention. This action rewarded him with her arching her back and a strangled cry as her whole body stiffened as she came. He grunted as her walls tightened around him and with three final quick aimed thrusts he was done as well. Carefully he slipped out and sat her back down on the desk. 

-sexy end-

Ryou hmmed in delight as her whole body relaxed from that final high but with practised ease she slipped her lacy knickers back on from where they hung on her ankle. She giggled when Duke looked like he was about to collapse as he shakily pulled off the condom and tied it. She looked at her watch and a smirk played at her lips. "You got a new record. Well done" 

He let out a breathless laugh as he managed to regain some motor control to pull up his briefs and sort out his trousers. "Yey me" 

Despite being the one that had been pounded for the past half hour. Ryou slid of the desk and adjusted her skirt accordingly before leaning against it. A contented sigh passed her lips as she rolled her head this way and that to get feeling back in her neck. "You been practising?" 

"Kind of" He rolled his shoulders a little and titled his head in thought. "I met this girl a couple a weeks ago and she seems pretty nice. She been playing the field and was looking for some unattached fun. So while she's in town I've been her booty call." 

"Well aren't you nice to offer your delightful services." Ryou smiled as Duke leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"You being you" Duke snickered as he placed the used condom on the desk and picked up a bag from the floor. He opened it up, pulled out some cleaning wipes and gave some to his play mate. "Who ever you end up with is going to be lucky" 

"If it happens" Ryou pouted slightly and before Duke could reassure her, her phone alarm went off, letting them know that it was time to head back to the meeting. "Well time to get back. Think you can walk?"

He knew that she was teasing him, she always did at the head of each of their hook ups, specially when she always seemed to be refreshed like she just had caffeine. "I can walk just fine my Succubus"

She snorted at that and patted him on the cheek as she walked past him. "Remember to dispose of it before the meeting this time" 

Duke went a nice shade of crimson as he remembered the incident at a meeting of last year were it was accidentally found and he was teased mercilessly by his colleagues. "Yeah, yeah I'll remember this time" 

Ryou nodded as she left the room and smiled as she saw Akefia walking her way. "Hi Akefia. Are the girls treating you well?" 

He was pleased that he managed to look like he hadn't witnessed what happened. He had been walking backwards when he saw her make her leave then walked forwards when she came out the room. He was further enough away that it didn't appear that he had heard what she and Duke were doing. 

"Bit handsy but nothing I'm not used to. Atemu been getting the worst of it" Akefia replied smoothly and quickly scanned Ryou over. Despite the image of her pleasured face being imprinted in his brain, She looked like she just been having a pleasant walk. "Just been exploring until I need to go back. Been up too much?" 

"Well I just had my break with Duke from the writers meeting, Duke leads with me in the cinematography department, just in case you haven't seen or heard of him yet" She kept her tone light as she spoke and if he hadn't seen what the two got up too, he wouldn't have suspected they got up to stuff. She smiled un expectedly in a way that took him off guard. "Care to give me some company?"

"Erm... Sure. Where you heading?" He turned as she walked up beside him and went on the way he came. 

"Back to meeting it isn't too far away from the cafeteria so you can get a drink before heading back to the grabby girls. I swear the first time I encountered them with Yuugi, they had like eight arms and they got _everywhere_ " She made grabby hand motions that made him laugh.

He grinned, glad that someone else thought the clothing personnel as octogirls. temporally forgetting what he saw he was happy enough to carry the conversation on "Tell me about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Having successfully deviated from the 'noise' and his friend's curiosity. Atemu had wondered off, not to the cafeteria but to training hall. He bit his lip as his hands twitched in excitement. This was one of the things that he was looking forward when he had become an actor. Other than meeting Yuugi. He was determined to do his own stunts in what ever action part he played. Akefia would regale him about the training he went through for each of his parts and left Atemu to yearn for the experience himself. 

Atemu took pause at the open entrance of the training hall as he was under the impression that the place was deserted for the day. As he crept closer he could hear the faint sound of someone running around on padded floors. He stopped at the door and blinked as he realised on who he's, unwittingly, spying on. 

Thee Seto Kaiba was running around on the floor mats with a practice pole arm, taking swings at his training partner, with ease. 

Atemu's eyes widened when Seto had let go of the pole arm in a way that it would spin on his back and end up in his other hand. This was the sort of thing that made his chest pound in excitement. Learning to fight like an action hero was something he had always dreamed to do as a kid. From fighting in front of the T.V as he watched his favourite movies, being jealous of Akefia when he got to do these things before him but being happy at the same time when his friend taught him a thing or two. 

"Hey!" 

Atemu jumped at the shout that he felt like he had to be scraped off of the ceiling. The next moment he found, a semi sweaty, Seto Kaiba in front of him looking concerned. Which was very different from the role he played on the show as Professor Christian Molan Bennett, who only showed concern for his inventions or Yugi's character Aiko. 

"Are you alright Atemu?"

Even his voice was different from his character that it really threw Atemu for a loop. Gone was Christian's Irish lilt and in place was an American accent that hid his British tongue rather well. Atemu was so dumb founded that he blurted out the first thing that came into his head. "You know my name?"

Seto chuckled freely, which made Atemu even more slack jawed, As he used the pole arm as a leaning post. "Joey told me about you this morning, said to look out for a Shorty named Atemu Oba. His words not mine." Added on at the disgruntled look that was shot towards him.

"I'm not that short... You guys are just ridiculously tall" He grumbled under his breath and panicked when Seto laughed again. He waved his hands around in surrender. "Sorry sorry!"

The 'ridiculously' tall one just smiled and waved his hand around in a dismissive way. Making a mental note to not point out that the other, minus the hair, just barely reached his shoulder height. "You're forgiven. Now back to my earlier question, Are you alright?"  


It took a moment for Atemu to calm back down again and found that he had no trouble answering "I'm feeling fantastic despite having to deal with the octogirls." 

"Octo... girls?" Seto raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Atemu found himself blushing and fiddling with his fingers again as a nervous habit. "Akefia had called the girls in the dressing department 'octogirls' because how their hands seem to get everywhere within seconds of each other." 

"Owh..." Seto blushed and scratched at his cheek before rolling his shoulders to get rid of his uneasiness and decided to change the subject to safer grounds. "It's been awhile since I've worked with Akefia, is he still drinking raw eggs in the morning?" 

"Not since his mother started bothering him about it, he been cooking them since then," He briefly forgot that Seto and Akefia had worked together before since it wasn't brought up often. He cleared his throat as he ran a blonde bang behind his ear. "I should go back and see if he's made it to the cafeteria. We have like another hour or so before we get back to the girls." 

"Is it alright if I join you? I haven't had anything since Ryou gave me a breakfast burrito this morning." 

"She gave one to you too?" Atemu tilted his head curiously before remembering himself and adding on "And sure, Akefia would probably want to see you again before filming starts."

Seto nodded his head. "Thank you and since day zero of filming 'Fantasy Lives' Ryou has cooked, us three, burritos for the first week of pre filming. It sort of became a tradition for us and since you two are on our level, this tradition would be including you gents now too. We're a weird family in a way I suppose." 

Atemu felt his breathe leave him when it seem to hit him what he was getting himself into. "...wow"

Seto seemed to realise what just happened and gave a soft smile at the stunned upcoming actor. "Welcome to the fold Atemu." 

\-----

"No way!" Akefia held a hand to his forehead in disbelief as he leant against the table in the cafeteria. "Nope, I don't believe it." 

Ryou giggled to herself and smiled knowingly. "Fine don't believe me, just watch them together and you will see." 

"Even then, I will probably deny it," He laughed as he leant back into his chair, resting his hands between his legs and smiled lazily. "Weren't you pose to be going back to your meeting?" 

"You wanting rid of me?" She teased as she took a sip of her drink.  


"You wouldn't be getting any work done anyways" A new voice added in as they leant against the back of Ryou's chair and swiped her drink. "They are squabbling again." 

Ryou huffed at her drink being stolen and titled her head to the side to see the newcomer. "Again Malik?" 

Malik huffed as well before tilting the drink and a finger in Akefia's direction. "This one of the newcomers?" 

"Ah yes! Malik this is Akefia David," Ryou sent an apologetic look his way before using her hand to indicate to the man behind her. "Akefia this is Malik Ishtar, one of the lead writers for the show."

"So your the guy to go too if I have a character issue?" Akefia smiled cheekily as he held out his hand for a handshake.

Malik grasped it strongly with a cheeky grin of his own "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have plenty of topless scenes, since it widely known how much you _love_ those." 

He groaned out a chuckle as he took back his hand. "I don't _love_ them." 

"Aww," Ryou pouted. "I was so looking forward to seeing a bit more of you too." 

"Bet you were," Malik snickered as he placed the drink down to get Ryou in a strangle hold and give her a noggie. "Little sex manic that you are." 

"Owh fuck off Malik" She squirmed as she half heartedly fought him off. 

Malik laughed as he hugged her tightly to keep her hands away from hurting him. "I would but sadly your brother isn't around at the moment." 

Akefia looked on both in amusement and confusion at what was happening in front of him. They fought like they've known each other forever enough to consider each other brother and sister. It made him smile but also miss his big family back home that he made a mental reminder to face time them later. He glanced to the side and grinned when he saw who was coming. "Kaiba! Long time no see twiggy!" 

"You're not going to let that name go are you David?" Seto drawled as he got closer. 

"Not at all twiggy." Akefia got up, pulled Seto into a man hug before pulling back to look him up and down. "You smuggled in a six pack whilst I wasn't looking?" 

Seto snorted and punched Akefia on the arm which the other faked a hurt look. "Unlike you, who managed to drink two of their own." 

"I take offence to that." Akefia pouted before smirking as he looked to see that Atemu was standing next to them. "Even if you hide behind Kaiba, your hair will still be seen." 

"I wasn't hiding." Atemu scowled and was about to retort when more voice joined in on the conversation that he clamed up.

"Was there an actor meeting that I didn't know about?" Joey came over with a tray of food and was followed closely by Yuugi who was rolling her eyes. 

"And actress, Joey, Don't forget I'm here too" She smiled as she got closer to the group and turned her attention mostly to Atemu as the others went into their own conversations. "How you doing Atemu?" 

"Right now, if I'm being honest... feeling a bit overwhelmed." Atemu sighed as he fidgeted on the spot but managed to turn himself to give Yuugi his full attention. "Will I feel like this every day?" 

"I'm really not sure. It different for everyone." Yuugi stepped closer to make sure that he would hear her. Her voice seemed to calm him. "I do know however that I wake up every day, feeling grateful for everything I've gone through here, with them. I wouldn't give this up for anything. This feels right to me. Maybe it'll be the same for you one day."

"Thanks for being honest with me." Atemu smiled and felt comforted by the future prospects of being here. He watched as Yuugi slipped into a conversation easily with Seto that he took the time to look at the people he'll be working with. People more experienced than he that he felt that sudden nervousness creep back up on him. 

He glanced down at his arm when he felt it being squeezed, he looked up too see Akefia giving him a grin. "What's that look for?"

Akefia shook his head before pulling Atemu into a brotherly hug. "We're here together and you're going to go far. It's going to be an experience that's for sure."

Atemu laughed against Akefia's chest and patted him on the back. "You can say that again."


End file.
